Dear Agony
by FreedomWriter15
Summary: Amber Greens has lived the typical neglected single child life since she was born, but one typical home alone night goes terribly astray when she is taken. She is sent into a new, darker, grotesque world of mythology.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Taken

* * *

Friday nights suck. Plain and simple. Especially when guys will ogle at your ass and boobs yet they won't even have the guts to ask you out.

That could be because of the scars that mar my arms and face that I have collected over the years. Some from motorcycle accidents, others from cutting down trees at my work. I got the job because my uncle owns the company and offered me a job at lumber cutting in the woods of Montana, so that's my weekend job.

This weekend though, my mom's out of town because of a government meeting in the city of Fargo, North Dakota, and because of this, she doesn't want me to leave the house unless I need food or it's an emergency.

Oh well, my uncle understands, so he has me doing paper work that I need to turn in the next time I come in.

So here I am, Friday night, with my German Shepard, Oxford, in the middle of the country side of Montana. It's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but it's hard to see its beauty in the dark which it is right now.

I decide to let my addiction to horror movies overcome me and pop in _House of Wax; _the 2005 remake. Or loose version I should say.

I have Oxford guard the couch as I make us some popcorn.

While that was on the stove, I reach down into the fridge and grab some Coca-Cola Zeros. For some reason, I think they taste a lot better than the original stuff.

I feel eyes on my back and look around. I gasp as I see a blur of black dreads.

"Oh shit, Vincent Sinclair has finally decided to wax me up." I mutter. "Oxford, here boy!" He comes immediately, and from his stiff body, I can tell he knows something's up, also.

I reach from under the sink cabinets and grab my 9mm that was loaded and ready. The man my mom had married when I was born was a cop and taught me how to shoo and put up my own in a fight. He died though in the line of duty about four years ago.

Taking the safety off, I tell Oxford to follow, which he does, slowly though.

I plan on firing one warning shot, running like hell to my truck, and if need be, shoot first and ask questions later.

We make a run for it, heading towards the red image that was my old Ford junker.

Just as I touch the door, my shoulder is jerked on and I am flung to the ground. Oxford growls and jumps on the attacker, but is brought down by another.

"Oxford!" I'm pissed off now, I start firing at the body that I can't quiet make out, but I can tell that they have long black dreads.

I fire at it. I hear a grunt, too low to be a woman so most likely a male. He turns at me and I can see his face, definitely male, and is African American.

I am about to fire again when I am picked up from where I'm laying on the ground and thrown into my truck door.

I huff from my breathe leaving me. "Down, bitch," someone, a woman, hisses in my ear and rams my head so hard into the trucks drivers window, hat the last sound I hear is glass shattering.

* * *

**Hello, hello, hello! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story! I actually was inspired by a dream I had a couple years back and I figured now is a good time as any to write it out! Please review, favorite, and/or follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you AlexandraSterling41 so much! To be honest I didn't think anyone would like this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakened**

Dear Agony, you suck.

That's what I think of when I first wake up. Blood drips from my forehead and temple, going into my eyes and causes temporary blindness.

I try to brush them away, but my hands are taped behind my back, ripping at my skin slowly and I can feel the blistering sensation building up already.

I groan, trying to figure out my surroundings.

One, it was really dark, but I could see some light. I was possibly in the back of a minivan. I felt around and thudded into something. It took the shape of a far back van seat so I came to a conclusion that my kidnappers either had a bad chase in vehicles, were teenagers who didn't have their own cars so they stole their mom's or neighbor's, or a soccer mom has finally decided that I was too much of a negative influence on her baby, so she has to take me out quickly before returning home and making sure her family's day goes on normally.

If the last one was the case, then I was totally screwed.

I try to make noise but soon discover that they had also placed tape over my mouth. I roll my eyes. Really? As if I can't lick it off? I begin to work around the edges and it soon falls like a leaf.

I take a deep breath, relieved I finally got that off.

Next step; confirm completely I'm in the back of a van.

That's the hard part.

Prepping myself mentally, I take slow movements when getting up on my knees. Even then, I had to hunch over. My legs were the major cause for my 5'10" height.

Definitely a van. And definitely _not _a deranged soccer mom, so I may still have a fighting chance.

Peaking up, I look and see hair that looked as though it were on fire - presumably the woman who knocked me out - was in the passenger seat. The guy with the dreads was driving. I turn and see we were on interstate. I considered banging on the window, but knew that if I did my kidnappers would just drive somewhere else and either kill me off, or take me to another car and we would start this all over again.

But then we turned. We were pulling off interstate and into a town.

This could be my chance.

I bided my time, waiting for a glimmer of a chance.

Then we stopped. I held my breath.

"Keep an eye on the mutt," I heard the woman sneer, "I'll be a minute. Need a little something."

"Just don't leave a mess, Maria. I know how you can get with the red necks."

"Hmm," she purred. "They can be so... entertaining." I could practically hear her slutty smirk.

The man merely grunted, showing obvious distaste.

I heard the door close.

After a couple of minutes, I put on a brave face and got up.

"Excuse me," I whispered, "but what's going on?"

The man turned, surprised I would ask I suppose. Most hostages wouldn't really act like this.

After looking at my face for a couple of minutes, he turned back around, "You are pretty brave, Violet Eyes."

This was true, my eyes have always been this violet hue, with a black tint around the outer rim the really highlighted the color.

"That a good or bad thing?"

"Both."

"What about Oxford, my dog?" I verified.

"He was alive and well when we left, merely unconscious."

I nodded. "Well, are going to answer my original question?"

"We are to take you somewhere. I don't know for sure so don't ask me. Maria is calling the shots, I just do the dirty work."

"Can I at least know your name?"

He turned back around and smirked, "Name's Trevor doll."

"Look, Trevor, you don't know me, I don't know you, but I am a woman of my word, and I am telling you know, that if you let me go now and tell me where I am, I will go home and this will all just be a funky dream for the both of us. So please, just let me leave. I'll pay you if you want."

He smiled, "Darling, believe me, I believe you. I don't trust Maria's intentions, so I'm going to let you go." With that, he pushed a button on the console and that sent the back door up. " You're about two hours South of where we got you. And darling, run."

I ran. I went North and that's all I could think about. Was running and getting home, fix up Oxford and pray that this was all a bad dream.

But I knew it wasn't and whoever this Maria chick was, I highly doubt that she was just going to give up.

There was still unknown reason why she wanted me in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**All of my reviewers and followers are just amazing! I just want to hug you all!**

**AlexandraSterling41- ****Thanks so much!**

**kriscrable- ****Maria is very creepy, but we all need that one creeper!**

**Onto Chapter 3!**

* * *

Dear Agony, you just love to mess with me.

I ran. All I could think about was running to get home.

I knew that Maria would be wanting to get me back though.

Why was still the big question. I didn't know her at all. Heck, I had never even met a single Maria before. The closest I got was a Mariah. Even then, she was a bleach blonde, not a red head.

I spot an abandoned warehouse. I find it a good place to hide out in, just for a couple hours. When the sun comes up, I'll get some help and make up a story.

I go in and it's not abandoned. Not really. There were three guys surrounding a bare that held a fire. keeping them warm. Two were white, the other a Native American.

"Well girlie, what are doing out here? You alright? You look like death," the Native asked me all of these, coming towards me.

"Please, I just need a place to stay for a little while. Just until the sun comes up and I'll be on my way, I promise."

"Alright, yeah, me and the boys can help you out."

"Man I don't wanna help no chick out! All they is is trouble!" The one with blondish-brown short cut hair called out.

"Man, I agree with Richie, let her hang. She ain't gonna be hurtin nobody."

"Whatev's, we better not get caught by the popo's."

"What, you think she be carryin a wire? Man, girls barely got much on! Dude, she's wearing a tank and thin pants! No way no cops gonna be leavin a chick out in the cold like that! Even I know that ain't cool!"

"Alright, whatev. I ain't sayin nothing if we get caught."

"It'll be cool, bro!" Richie turned to me, "so what's your name doll?"

"Amb- Amanda," I didn't really want them to know my name.

"Amanda, these are my boys, that's Tommie with the curls, and the others Kev."

So Kev didn't like me. "Well thank you, I appreciate you letting me stay for a while."

"Eh, no prob. But girlie, whatchu goin running around in crappy clothes like that?"

"... I was kidnapped."

"You for real? Nah, yous joshing us!" Kev accussed.

"No, I'm not. I just want to go home." I sounded like a sad little girl. I let one tear escape and that was it. I had to be strong for myself.

"Well, girl! How'd you get out?"

"This guy, Trevor, he let me go. He said that he didn't want anything to do with what was going on and let me go."

"Girl, you are so friggin lucky! They'd be dead just for askin a stupid question like that!"

"Yeah, but I still have Maria to deal with."

"Who?"

"Maria. She was the ringleader."

"She hot?"

"Dude! Kev! What the hell?!" He merely shrugged.

"I guess she's attractive. But you don't want to deal with her."

"Damn straight you don't want to mess with me." I freeze. That voice has stricken me down and I can't get up. And I have no LifeAlert.

"Maria."

"I see Trevor really didn't have the guts to keep you on a tight leash, mutt. I had to let him go. Now come here puppy."

"Look," Richie stepped up, "why don't we all just calm down? We can talk through this."

"Shut it monkey! This is between the mutt and me!"

This was true. And I started to think, that could help me out.

"Fine then, come and get me." I took off for the stairs. She was right on my tail.

"Run, Mandy, run!" Richie and Tommie were cheering me on.

I took them two at a time, praying I wouldn't trip.

I reach the top. Holding my breath, I walk out the window, hopping on the plank that was under it.

The wood was rotten. I new it wouldn't last long with my weight.

"No! Mutt, get back here."

"No, you tell me what you need from me, then I'll come over!"

"Mutt, you're walking on a thin line."

"Oh really?" I back up, my arms spread wide. "Tell me what I want to know!"

"We need you!"

"I figured as much. Why though? I haven't met you before, and who's 'we'?"

"We as in the people I work with! And we need you so we can lure your father in."

"My father's dead. He died in the line of duty a few years back. So good luck."

"Not that cop! You're real father!"

"Well he didn't want me so why would he care now?"

"Because of what you are becoming." She hissed. "Now get over here now before it breaks."

I walk over calmly. "So now what?"

"Now?" She hits me on the still bloody part of my head, "now I take you to base." And I'm out again.

~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~

I woke up on a cot.

I shivered and wrapped the nice wool blanket someone had placed on me tighter around myself.

"You're waking up I see," a cold chilling voice states. "Good. We need you awake for this video."

I am forced to my feet. Arms wrapped tight around my shoulders, dragging me out of the pitch black room and into a dimly lit hallway.

I am forced to stand in front of a home video camera. A dark skinned man with no hair hits a button that turns on the camera.

"My name, is Gabriel Martinez. I have your daughter, Amber Greene, at my base. You have forty-eight hours to respond. If you do not; we will keep your daughter, and make sure, she's with us on the Day. Think quickly." The man behind the camera turns it off and I'm thrown into a chair.

"So Amber, what all do you know about your heritage?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I really wish this story could get more popular... If you wouldn't mind, I would like for my readers to spread the word and see if that might help!**

**AlexandraSterling41-**** Here's your update! :) And yes she really is!**

**Jazzystars1414- Thank you so much for following!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dear Agony, you like to screw with me...

"I don't have much to say. I know I'm mainly Norwegian and German with some Irish, Scottish-"

"ENOUGH! You know that's not what I meant!"

"No I honestly don't because one; I've never met you before and two; I don't know what other _heritage_ you would be implying," I grovel out.

He sighed. To be honest, it was kind of sexy in the creepy killer kind of way. "I'm talking about your fathers side."

"Yeah, but what makes him so special?"

"He's the head of the clan that's been killing off my boys."

"So your saying my biological father is a gangster?"

"You really don't know do you?" Gabriel looked at me curiously.

"Know what?"

"What we are? What your father is? What you carry?"

"What do I carry?"

"You carry a special gene. An almost rare one, a taboo gene that makes most of the vampires in the world want to kill you."

Vampires? Dammit, I should have know these people were crazy!

"Huh. Vampires. Well, okay."

"Really?" He shot me a bewildered look.

"Yeah, just uh. Let me give you a little advice about me," grabbing the back of his neck I throw my knee into his groin and then slam it against his face twice. "I don't do crazy."

I took off running. I could hear him growl for the camera guy not to help him but to go after me.

I run down the hallway. A green light the only thing helping me see the way and even then, I nearly fall on my face on several occasions.

There are sounds of moans coming from rooms along with groans and screams. I wince at them, that is something I never really wanted to hear. I keep running though, not getting distracted. There start to be more and more couples that are standing in the hallway, making out hard core. That's just gross what she did there.

I shove people out of my way every now and then, getting complaints and yells of "hey", I don't apologize cause I know camera dude and Gabriel are after me. I eventually run into one couple. The man- a nice looking Mexican with his shirt mainly unbuttoned to reveal abs -lifted his head from the blondes neck he was nuzzling, only to reveal blood on his face.

I scream out in horror as he drops the woman and she falls to the ground, groaning.

I kneel next to her, trying to stop her bleeding neck. The Mexican gets next to me and starts to smell me, "You smell divine, _Chica. _Let's you and me go to my room. Leave the bimbo. Someone will take care of her."

I look up at him, "No," I spit out.

He starts to laugh, "A feisty purple eyes! I love it!" He takes me up in his arms. I can typically get out of this, but right now, I was just focusing on making sure I still got oxygen. He pulled my hair, causing me to scream a little and it exposed my neck. He dragged his nose against it, "I will love this, making you my blood lover."

Just as his mouth pressed against my neck, I heard someone yell

"Martian! Don't you dare bite her! It's Basquel's daughter!"

As soon as he said that, Martian stopped what he was doing. The pulsing music that was coming from one of the rooms was driving me mad and I felt a headache coming on. I was thrown away as though I was a deadly parasite. Perhaps I was, from the look of fear in Martians eyes, I could tell it might be a good thing.

Or not...

Gabriel grabbed me by my hair and held his face close to my ear, "Bet you wished you listened. At least now you believe me, don't you?" I nodded, my head making jerky movements. It's hard to nod when you can't really move it.

He shoved me back towards the video room, "Common, we're going back."

"Aye, _Mi hermano!" _Martian called out, "Why the hell you keeping bad luck like her around? All she's gonna go is bring death and grief!"

Gabriel turned. "It's so we can finally... compromise and maybe stop with all this madness." And with that, we went back to the room.

I was shoved down into the chair I was sitting in for the video. "So what exactly has my 'biological father' done in order to make you guys this pissed off? Other than killing your men?"

Gabriel sighed, "He robs us. He takes our blood bag and people away. We can't survive and going out into the real world is suicide."

"Why's that?"

He looked at me, an eyebrow raised, "You are really brave you know that?"

"Well, it seems like you don't want me to get hurt in anyway, so I figured I'm safe."

He got really close, like he was about to attack, "And how would you know that?"

"Because if that were the case, Martian would be killing me like that one poor woman in the hallway."

He thought about this for a moment, then chuckled, "You must have been at the top of your class. You are too smart for your own good." Pulling up a chair, from across the room, he sat across from me. "Your father is feared by many and other covens are beginning to get so desperate, they are either joining his side or others are joining forces."

"What's wrong with joining sides?"

"It can lead into territory issues. Blood people aren't recognized by faces but by scent, scents get mixed, mixing scents can lead to one vamp drinking another vamps blood and they are territorial with their blood and their Feeders."

"Then why use scent?"

"Because we depend more on scent than sight."

"Okay, and I'm bait?"

"Not just that, you're the one who's going to kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

**ERBOOO (Guest)-**** I'm glad you pointed those out! Sorry about that! I was kind of out of it when I wrote the chapter. :P And yes, I actually borrowed that because I thought that the name was pretty cool and thought it fit the story.**

**kriscrable-**** Haha, yeah I suppose so!**

**Guest-**** Here you go!**

**Here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

Dear Agony... What?

"You have to be kidding me! I have never met the man and you expect me to kill him?!"

"You shouldn't be acting like this. You don't feel anything for him."

"Yeah, so? He still made me! What do you want me to say anyway? 'Hey dad what's up? Hold still while I kill you, please and thank you?' What the hell is wrong with you? I can't doo this! You can't do this!"

"SHUT UP!" My mouth snapped closed. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair dark brown hair. "I wasn't expecting you to be this difficult..." he murmured.

"Yeah? Then what were you expecting?" I snarl.

"Not some snot nose purple eyes who needs to learn her place. Your kind should not be allowed to talk to us like that. We over power you by many."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because we need you _so freaking dearly_."

"Well, then," I crossed my arms and legs, "I would like something to drink."

"What?"

"I would like a cherry Coke."

"You cannot be serious..."

"Dead. You said it yourself, you need me, and you also need my cooperation it seems too. So, I would like that soda soon, please." I smirked.

Gabriel was fuming like crazy. I found his clenched hands funny, along with that tightened jaw. Awe, he actually looked adorable! Like a little boy who didn't get the big shiny toy he wanted.

"Marcus!" the camera man came closer to us, "Get the purple eyes a drink."

Marcus nodded and quickly left the room.

"So where are we?"

"You are trying the patience that barely exists in me."

"Oh yeah, WELL MINES BEEN GONE SINCE YOU KIDDNAPPED ME!" I took a deep breath, "So, where are we?"

"New Mexico."

"When is this assassination supposed to take place."

"If he responds within the set date, a week from now."

"How were you turned?"

"What?" I really hit something now.

"How were you changed into what you are?"

"By a vampire."

I snorted, "Yeah, I figured. I didn't ask what turned you, but _how_ you Turned. What was going on when it happened? when was it all that crap."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"You do everything I say."

"I am not sleeping with you."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I meant merely that you don't get yourself killed and by doing so, following my lead."

"Fine, now answer my questions."

"I was Turned at the age of 27 on the R.S.S. Titanic."

"Your good looking for someone over one hundred years of age."

"Flattered, I truly am," he rolled his eyes, "I was onboard with my wife and our child. I was turned right before the ship sank and we swam away when it did."

"Leaving your wife and child behind?" I asked, appalled.

"Would you rather I ate them?"

"No. I am simply surprised that you would do such a thing."

"When you Turn, everything in you changes. Your body, your hunger, your mind. It's all the opposite of who you were, a much darker side. Some manage to change themselves into a version of what they were, somewhat. Once you Turn, there is no going back. It's a permanent decision. One that is often rushed for some..."

"Why were you chosen out of all those who were aboard?"

"My Creator found me interesting and thought that I would be good as a Vamp."

"What made you so special?"

"For the same reason as you, I am- or was, a Purple Eyes."

I was in shock. I could Turn? "It's possible?"

"Of course. Anything can be changed, just look at the Chupacabra."

"The mythical creature that drinks animals blood?"

"Heh, yeah. Someone thought it would be a good idea to change a Labrador back in the day. Then it started to Mate and Turn other dogs. Thus creating a new breed. A disgrace for one, too," he chuckled darkly. "Any more questions?"

"No, not right now."

"Good," Marcus entered the room with a bottle of soda, "here's your drink." I took one sip and then suddenly, a ringing sound erupted in the room. Marcus went over to the control panel and hit a button. A man's face popped up on the screen that covered the top half of the wall. "Gabriel."

"Nice to see you again," he smiled, "I met your daughter. She's nice... Real nice."

"You keep the Hell away from her!"

"I will give her to you, after I get my men back and the information I require."

"Your men are gone Gabriel. As for the information, I don't have it. I keep telling you this!"

"And yet you keep attacking me."

"Because you and your Clan are out of control!"

He was quiet for a moment. "Fine then." He walked over to me. He pulled me over to the screen and made it to where his back was facing the screen, his head ducked down close to my neck. "Scream," he muttered.

"What?" when I didn't, he grabbed my hand and squeezed to the point that that's all I could do. "Stop, stop it!"

"I will Turn her!"

"No! I'll give you some of my men, I don't care please stop!" the man who was supposed to be my absent father, actually... cared?

Gabriel lifted his head and released my hand. "Forty-eight hours. Then you can have her." Gabriel signaled something to Marcus and the screen went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry, but I am afraid that this story is going to end. Every author has one of those stories that is so hard to continue and I'm afraid that this is mine. I am so sorry, I feel like I failed in what this story could really be.**

**I think that someday when I plan this a lot better, this could be better than it is know. I just feel so terrible for doing this and I am so sorry. This isn't up for adoption, but I am stopping this for right now. I'm not really sure when I'll restart this, but I know that it won't be for quite a while. **

**Again I am so sorry. All of you are amazing though and please keep being this way! **

**-FreedomWriter15**


End file.
